poke_pikachufandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon FireRed
| video game title 2 = Pokémon LeafGreen Version | japanese title 2 = | image = FireRed boxart.jpg | image 2 = LeafGreen boxart.jpg | caption = Pokémon FireRed Version box art cover. | caption 2 = Pokémon LeafGreen Version box art cover. | generation = Generation III | players = 5 players | platform = Gameboy Advance | category = RPG | developer = Game Freak | publisher = Nintendo | publisher 2 = The Pokémon Company | japanese release date = January 29, 2004 | north america release date = September 9, 2004 | european release date = October 1, 2004 | south korean release date = N/A | australian release date = September 23, 2004 | cero = All | esrb = E | acb = G | oflc = G8+ | pegi = 3 | grb = N/A | japanese image = FireRed Japanese Cover.PNG | japanese image 2 = LeafGreen Japanese Cover.PNG | japanese caption = Pokemon FireRed Version Japanese box art cover. | japanese caption 2 = Pokemon LeafGreen Version Japanese box art cover. }} Pokémon FireRed Version (ポケットモンスターファイアレッド Pocket Monsters Firered) and Pokémon LeafGreen Version (ポケットモンスターリーフグリーン Pocket Monsters Leafgreen) are remakes of the Pokémon Red and Blue games. These games, like the original, take place in the Kanto region and also includes the Sevii Islands which were not in the original. Though these games are remakes of the Generation I games, they are considered to be Generation III games, now with better graphics and many new features. Plot The player starts out in Pallet Town. When he tries to go and explore further into the wild, he is stopped by Professor Oak who guides him to his lab. There the player recieves a choice pokemon from either a Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle. Thereafter Professor Oaks grandson appears and picks a stronger type pokemon and challenges the player to a battle. Locations *Cinnabar Island *Seafoam Islands *Viridian City *Viridian Forest *Pewter City *Mt. Moon *Cerulean City *Rock Tunnel *Power Plant *Lavender Town *Pokemon Tower *Saffron City *Celadon City *Vermillion City *Diglett's Cave *Fuchsia City These following locations are from the Sevii Islands: *Mt. Ember *Kindle Road *One Island *Treasure Beach *Cape Brink *Two Island *Berry Forest *Bond Bridge *Three Island *Three Isle Port *Four Island *Navel Rock *Water Labyrinth *Resort Gorgeous *Lost Cave *Five Island *Five Isle Meadow *Memorial Pillar *Outcast Island *Green Path *Pattern Bush *Water Path *Six Island *Ruin Valley *Dotted Hole *Birth Island *Trainer Tower *Seven Island *Canyon Entrance *Sevault Canyon *Tanoby Ruins Changes and Leaf.]] The following are the new changes and upgrades made to Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen from the original games, [[Pokémon Red and Green|''Pokémon Red'' and Green]]. *The player can choose to play as a male or female character. Red, the male player and Leaf, the female character. *Pokémon from the Generation II and Generation III games can be obtained. However, only a few Generation II Pokémon that aren't part of the Hoenn Pokédex entries can be found in these versions without having to trade from Pokémon Colosseum or Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. *A new area, the Sevii Islands, can be accessed. *The Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter can be used, and is packed with the game. *Pokémon now have genders, natures, and abilities. *Pokémon can now hold items. *Pokémon are now able to breed, once reaching Four Island on the Sevii Islands during the post-game quest. *Pokémon can now evolve into forms available in other generations, with the exception of Pokémon such as Umbreon and Espeon. While these Pokémon can still reach maximum happiness, as there is no internal clock in FR/LG, the game is unable to determine what time it is, and as such is unable to evolve Eevee based on the time of day. *Moves from Generation II and III are now available. *TM's from Generation III are now used. *The Elite Four can be rechallenged, with new Pokémon teams consisting of at least one Generation II Pokémon. *Ponyta, Magmar (LeafGreen only), and Moltres have been moved from their original location to One Island's Kindle Road and Mt. Ember. Version Exclusives | |} |} Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion In the game Lance tells you that you are the champion, but then he says that you would have been if Blue didn't beat you to it. Trivia *The mysterious truck near the SS Anne makes another appearance in the FireRed and LeafGreen games. This time around Strength can actually be used on it and the player receives a Lava Cookie. *In the Pewter Museum, the model space shuttle has been renamed from Space Shuttle Columbia from Generation I to Space Shuttle. The Columbia was destroyed in a tragic explosion before the game's release on February 1, 2003. This name was kept in the Japanese version, but was removed in the localized versions. *These games are by far the only Pokémon games that shows commercials of it a year after it was made. *Although it wasn't released outside of Japan, Green was still remade, making Western players confused, since Pokémon Red and Blue was released in Northern America and Europe instead of Pokémon Green. Walkthrough Walkthrough:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen